LAS VEGAS, NEVADA
by Sonic. Kodiak and Balto fan
Summary: After seeing how much fun Bolt has with Penny, Mittens sets of to find her old family hoping that they will accept her, even though they left her behind last time they moved.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN BOLT AND/OR OTHER CHARACTERS, ALTHOUGH I DO OWN THE SONG.

"Bolt, here Bolt." Called Penny as she stepped out of her house and looked for Bolt.

A few seconds latter and Bolt came dashing around the corner of the house, and ran up to Penny, and then jumped up on her and started licking her.

"Hehe stop it." Laughed Penny, and then Bolt stopped licking her, and sat down in front of her. "Alright Bolt fetch!" shouted Penny before she threw a stuffed carrot out into the small yard that they lived in.

"Immediately Bolt chased after the carrot, and caught it in the air before it landed on the ground. "Come on Boy bring it back." Called Penny, and Bolt obediently brought the carrot back to Penny, and then sat down in front of her waiting for her to throw it again.

"Penny time to get ready for school." Called out Penny's mom from inside the house. "Yes mom." Sighed Penny. "Ok one more time, fetch!" shouted Penny as she threw the carrot one more time, and again Bolt caught it before it hit the ground, and brought it back to Penny.

"Ok I've got to go now boy." Said Penny as she patted Bolt on the head before walking back inside the house.

Just after Penny walking back inside the house, Mittens came out from underneath the house.

"Hey Mittens, so what's your verdict on the family life?" asked Bolt. "It's great." Replied Mittens with a forced smile, but Bolt could tell that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" asked Bolt. "Nothing honest." Replied Mittens as she climbed up onto the porch, and then laid down lazily.

A few seconds latter and Penny walked out of the house, with her backpack on, and dressed in her school uniform.

"Hey Mittens where have you been all morning?" asked Penny as she rubbed Mittens on the head, just as a school bus pulled up outside the yard. "Well I've got to go now guys, by mom." Said Penny as she ran towards the school bus that was waiting for her outside the gate.

"So what's up guys?" asked Rhino as he jumped through the dog door in his ball. "Nothing much." Replied Mittens. "I think I'll go for a walk around town guys." Said Bolt as he walked towards the gate. "Ok bye." Replied Rhino as Bolt walked away.

After walking for a few minutes Bolt started to run towards a park that he often visited, and before he even got to the park he could hear loud music coming from the park.

_**Life is what you make **_

_**It could be fast**_

_**It could be slow**_

_**It could lead you where you want to go**_

_**Make you choice now**_

_**Yeah make you choice noowww**_

_**You're the control of your life**_

_**You do what you want**_

_**Obey the rules, but live freely**_

_**You'll find that life is easy.**_

_**Your destiny is your own….**_

Bolt continued towards the park listening to the music, when somebody's red hat flew past him almost hitting him in the face.

Bolt watched the hat blow onto the middle of the busy road, and then turned around to see who had lost the hat, only to see a young girl run past him to get the hat off of the road.

Bolt quickly looked around and saw a truck speeding towards him and the girl, so quickly bit the girls sleave, and pulled her back off of the road just as the truck sped past, which would have hit the girl if Bolt hadn't interfered.

"You saved me!" gasped the young girl as she took a step back from the road.

Bolt barked twice, before looking so see if it was safe to cross the road, and satisfied that he was, Bolt ran up to the hat, and then carried it back to the girl in his mouth.

"Thanks Boy." Thanked the girl as she took the hat from Bolt, and then placed it on her head, before skipping happily away.

"After the girl had gone Bolt continued his walk towards the park, where the music was still going.

_**You can place a wish on a shooting star**_

_**You can get a ride to Mars**_

_**But just look where you are**_

_**Your walking through pastures so green**_

_**To places that you've never been**_

* * *

><p>So what do you think of the story so far, it may seem a little boring, but don't worry it will pick up.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bolt Chapter 2

Once Bolt was in the park he saw two other dogs and a man playing with a Frisbee, and decided to see if he could play with them. "Hey guys can I join?" asked Bolt. "Sure thing dude." Replied a hippy looking Labrador.

"Hey a new friend, lets see if you can get this one." said the man as the threw the Frisbee as far as he could.

(Back at home)

"Hey um Rhino, I need you to do me a favour." Said Mittens who was still lying on the porch. "What type of favour, is it like a secret mission?" asked Rhino. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that." Replied Mittens. "Alright then what your about to ask me will never be told to another soul." Said Rhino as he rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Ok, I'm going to Las Vegas." Said Mittens plainly. "Ok I see, sure you go on ahead, I'll go and get Bolt, and we'll catch up latter." Replied Rhino. "No actually, I'm going on my own, and I need you to keep it a secret from Bolt." Stated Mittens making Rhino's ear twitch from shock. "You don't even want me to go with you?" asked Rhino as Mittens got up off of the porch. "Nah, you see it's kinda personal, I know this might sound a little crazy, but I'm going to try and find my old family." Replied Mittens. "Ok, I won't tell anybody." Said Rhino a little depressed.

"Thanks Rhino, I knew I could count on you." Thanked Mittens as she walked towards the yard gate. "Your welcome." Replied Rhino quietly as he watched Mittens walk out of the yard and down the road.

"_Oh boy, what should I do, I know I'm not suppose to tell Bolt, but what I Mittens get's in trouble."_ Rhino thought to himself once Mittens was out of sight.

Rhino pondered over the matter for a few minutes, and then decided it was best to tell Bolt.

Rhino rolled his ball towards the front yard gate, and then carefully looked around to see if he see Mittens anywhere, and once satisfied that she was anywhere to be seen, he rolled out of the yard and headed towards the park, which was the most likely place that Bolt would be.

(With Mittens)

Mittens walked down the road towards the fuel station which she thought would be the most likely place to hitchhike a ride to Las Vegas, Nevada.

Once Mittens was at the fuel station she walked past the fuel bowsers towards the small store.

Mittens was nearly at the store entrance when a ute entered the service station at ridiculous speeds, giving Mittens only seconds to get out of the way.

Mittens managed to get out of the way in time, but in the quick dash she lost her collar down a drain hole far out of her reach.

"Hey watch where your going bird brain." Shouted Mittens.

A few minutes after skidding to a halt, the man that had almost run Mittens over got out of the ute filled it up with fuel, and then walked into the small store to pay.

"Hey dude, what's with the crazy speed?" asked the man behind the counter who looked like a young rebel. "I'm in a hurry man, I've got to get to Victorville or I'll loose my job." Replied the man who nearly ran Mittens over, (Who also looked like a young rebel.).

"_Victorville huh, maybe I can catch a ride." _Mittens thought to herself as she walked towards the back of the ute that was carrying building supplies, and jumped in, hiding in all the supplies.

"Ok, well hurry up and hand over the dough, and then you can go man." Said the man behind the counter as he swept his hair out of his face. "Here you go, thirty two bucks." Replied the man who owned the ute. "Thanks bro, now you can go." Said the man behind the counter. "Wait one sec dude, you owe me five cents." Replied the man who owned the ute. "Humph, fine scrooge ." said the man behind the counter arrogantly as he handed over the five cents.

Once he had gotten his five cents the man walked out of the shot and jumped into his ute, and then sped out of the service station nearly crashing into a sedan as it pulled into the service station.

The man quickly sped up as he drove towards the highway that led towards Victorville, making all the supplies around mittens bounce around in the back of the ute.

(With Bolt)

"Hey, that's enough for me, now guys." Said Bolt once he had caught the Frisbee, and given it back to the man. "Ok see ya latter." Replied a dash hound.

Bolt walked away from the other dogs who were playing with the man, and continued walking around the city. Bolt walked around the city for about half an hour before he decided to head back home.

( A few minutes latter, and back at home.)

Bolt walked into the yard, and then laid down on the lawn, in front of the porch.

"_I wonder where Mittens and Rhino are." _Thought Bolt after noticing that everything was quiet, (the sort of spooky silence that comes before receiving bad news.)

* * *

><p><strong>Oky second chapter done, and everyone is somewhere different, Mittens is on her way to Las Vegas, Nevada, Rhino<strong>** is looking for Bolt, and Bolt is waiting for Mittens and Rhino to show up.**

**What will happen to Mittens, will Rhino realize that Bolt is back home, and if Bolt finds out what Mittens did will he try to find her. **

**Tune in next week for the air adventures of Biggles….. Oh sorry wrong story, Tune in next week for the exciting adventures of Bolt.**

**(Please review, and don't worry I'll try and put 2 songs in the next chapter :-). )**


End file.
